2 Sides of a Coin
by jyrenze
Summary: L, Light and how they feel about each other. A bit of omake at the end XD. Spoilers for chapter 58 onwards.


Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me.

--------

Light carried a burden. A burden to rid the world of evil at all costs. He thought he was the only one to be able to do it, to be able to kill anyone who would stand in the way of his justice. Willing to sacrifice innocent people, and use his family, all for the sake of his absolute justice. He thought he could hold out till the end, until he met L. L with his gluttonous craving for sweets, L with his ruthless nature, L with that horrible posture and bad habits, L with that penetrating gaze. L who was his match in intellect, L who almost beat him in tennis, L who made his life interesting, L who called him his only friend. Sometimes when he looked at L dozing off on his chair with a thumb in his mouth after hours of working on his laptop, he wished that he had not sworn to cut down anyone in his way. For in front of him, was his first friend, and he happened to be the only obstacle between him and his goal. He was almost glad on that fateful day, that he was not the one that had to write his name into the book. Almost glad that he was able to hold him one for the first and last time, that he was able to let him know what a great game it was they had played before he closed his eyes forever.

_I did it for mankind._

_No, you did it for yourself. You did it so that you could be God of the world. _

---------

L carried a burden. A burden to find and destroy Kira at all costs. He thought he was the only one who could do it, to be able to use any method necessary to flush Kira out. Willing to sacrifice criminals to test out his theories, or confine and tie up a teenage girl for weeks, all for the sake of solving the case. He thought he could hold out till the end, until he met Light. Light who hated to lose, Light who had an ego bigger than anyone he had ever met, Light who was cold hearted and manipulative, Light whose acting would have won him an Oscar. Light who was brilliant, Light who was so perfect in every way, Light who made him feel more human, Light who told him off for eating too many sweets and not sleeping. Sometimes when he looked at Light sleeping after a tedious day of investigating the Kira case, he wished for a moment that he had not sworn to destroy Kira. For in front of him, was his first friend, and he happened to be the very person he had to take out in order to destroy Kira. He was almost glad on that fateful day, that he was not the one that had to put Light away. Almost glad that he was there to hold him for the first and last time, that Light at least let him know that he was right all along about him being Kira before he closed his eyes forever.

_I did it for mankind._

_No, you did it for yourself. You did it so that you could be the greatest detective._

They shouldered their burdens, they pursued their ambitions ruthlessly, they died chasing their dreams. They hated each other, they needed each other. They were so different, yet so alike, like 2 sides of the same coin.

-----------------------------------

Omake

L: "I never realised we shared so much in common"

Light: "Don't flatter yourself. I find no pleasure in being compared to a graceless and socially inept cretin who picks things up with 2 fingers and ingests more sugar than a hummingbird."

L: "Well its not like I enjoy being compared to a paranoid psychopath who booby traps his own room and kills hundreds without blinking an eye."

They glare at each other

Light: "I should have written your name myself into the Death Note and made you die of diabetes."

L: "I should have gagged, blindfolded and strapped you naked to a bed in a prison cell for life."

Light: "Pevert."

L: "Heartless maniac."

Light: "You are nothing but a hunchback with a bondage fetish."

L: "Better than a delusional psycho with a God complex."

Light: "Who's the delusional one? You were the one who thought you could catch Kira.

L: "Well it's not like you lived long enough to become God of the world."

Light: "Longer than you at any rate."

L: "At least I wasn't the one screaming and raving during his death.

Light: "I should have let you crack your head on the floor."

L: "You only caught me so that you could gloat in my face."

Light: "Ungrateful creature."

L: " Why should I be grateful to a killer?"

Light: "If you weren't already dead, I'd kill you right now."

L: "See, a homicidal killer till the end."

Light: "……"


End file.
